Self-propelled or powered wheelchairs have vastly improved the mobility/transportability of the disabled and/or handicapped. One particular system which has gained widespread popularity/acceptance is mid-wheel drive powered wheelchairs, and more particularly, such powered wheelchairs with anti-tip systems. Mid-wheel powered wheelchairs are designed to position the drive wheels, i.e., the rotational axes thereof, slightly forward of the occupant's center of gravity to provide enhanced mobility and maneuverability. Anti-tip systems enhance stability of the wheelchair about its pitch axis and, in some of the more sophisticated anti-tip designs, improve the obstacle or curb-climbing ability of the wheelchair. Such mid-wheel powered wheelchairs and/or powered wheelchairs having anti-tip systems are disclosed in Schaffner et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,944,131 and 6,129,165, both assigned to Pride Mobility Products Corporation of Exeter, Pa.
The Schaffner '131 patent discloses a mid-wheel drive wheelchair having a passive anti-tip system. The passive anti-tip system functions principally to stabilize the wheelchair about its pitch axis, i.e., to prevent forward tipping of the wheelchair. The anti-tip wheel is pivotally mounted to a vertical frame support about a pivot point that lies above the rotational axis of the anti-tip wheel. As such, the system requires that the anti-tip wheel contact a curb or other obstacle at a point below its rotational axis to cause the wheel to flex upwardly and climb over the obstacle. A resilient suspension is provided to support the anti-tip wheel.
The Schaffner '165 patent discloses a mid-wheel drive powered wheelchair having an anti-tip system which is “active” in contrast to the passive system discussed previously and disclosed in the '131 patent. Such anti-tip systems are responsive to accelerations or decelerations of the wheelchair to actively vary the position of the anti-tip wheels, thereby improving the wheelchair's stability and its ability to climb curbs or overcome obstacles. More specifically, the active anti-tip system mechanically couples the suspension system of the anti-tip wheel to the drive-train assembly such that the anti-tip wheels displace upwardly or downwardly as a function of the magnitude of torque applied to the drive-train assembly.
FIG. 1 is a schematic of an anti-tip system A disclosed in the Schaffner '165 patent. In this embodiment the drive-train and suspension systems, are mechanically coupled by a longitudinal suspension arm B, pivotally mounted to the main structural frame C about a pivot point D. At one end of the suspension arm B is mounted a drive-train assembly E, and at the other end is mounted an anti-tip wheel F. In operation, torque created by the drive-train assembly E and applied to the drive wheel G results in relative rotational displacement between the drive-train assembly E and the frame C about the pivot D. The relative motion therebetween, in turn, affects rotation of the suspension arm B about its pivot D in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction depending upon the direction of the applied torque. That is, upon an acceleration, or increased torque input (as may be required to overcome or climb an obstacle), counterclockwise rotation of the drive-train assembly E will occur, creating an upward vertical displacement of the respective anti-tip wheel F. Consequently, the anti-tip wheel F is “actively” lifted or raised to facilitate such operational modes, e.g., curb climbing. Alternatively, deceleration causes a clockwise rotation of the drive-train assembly E, thus creating a downward vertical displacement of the respective anti-tip wheel F. As such, the downward motion of the anti-tip wheel F assists to stabilize the wheelchair when traversing downwardly sloping terrain or a sudden declaration of the wheelchair. Here again, the anti-tip system “actively” responds to a change in applied torque to vary the position of the anti-tip wheel F.
The active anti-tip system disclosed in the Schaffner patent '165 offers significant advances by comparison to prior art passive systems. However, the one piece construction of the suspension arm B, with its single pivot connection D, necessarily requires that both the drive-train assembly E and the anti-tip wheel F inscribe the same angle (the angles are identical). As such, the arc length or vertical displacement of the anti-tip wheel F may be limited by the angle inscribed by the drive-train assembly E, i.e., as a consequence of the fixed proportion.
Moreover, an examination of the relationship between the location of the pivot or pivot axis D and the rotational axis of the anti-tip wheel F reveals that when the anti-tip wheel F impacts an obstacle at or near a point, which is horizontally in-line with the wheel's rotational axis, the anti-tip wheel F may move downwardly. That is, as a result of the position of the pivot D being relatively above the axis of the anti-tip wheel F, a force couple may tend to rotate the suspension arm B downwardly, contrary to a desired upward motion for climbing curbs and/or other obstacles.